Lin Feng
in_Feng_Manhua.jpg|Manhua |Aliases = Duo Ming Patriach of the Yun Hai Sect Chi Xie King of Dragon Mountain (690) Ruler of Xue Yue Master of Tian Xuan Evil God Eternal Champion of War King College Palace Master of Heavenly Punishment Temple Sovereign (Ruler) of Highest Heaven Mainland |Age = 15 Years (Begin) |Status = Alive |Gender = Male |Species = Human |Cultivation = 5th Qi Layer (Begin) 4th Tian Qi Layer (Current) Sovereign (Final) |Martial Spirit = Celestial Fang (Dragon Spirit) Celestial Spirit (Dark Spirit) |Physique = Taboo Physique |Intents = Fire Wind Sword Life Death Curse Thunder and Lightning Deep Space Earth Devil Immortal Decay |Affiliation = Lin Clan (Former) Yun Hai Sect Tian Chi Tiantai Holy Spirt Imperial Court War King College Destiny Temple Heavenly Punishment Temple |Family = Yue Qing Shan (Grandfather) Yue Meng He (Mother) Lin Hai (Father) Lin Ba Dao (Uncle) Lin Hao Ran (Uncle) Lin Heng Nai (Cousin) Lin Yun (Cousin) Lin Qian (Cousin) Lin Hong (Cousin) Lin Wushang (Brother) Xiao Ya (Sworn Sister) Yun Fei Yang (Sworn Brother) |Spouses = Meng Qing Duan Xin Ye Liu Fei Tang You You Qiu Yue Xin Yin Yue |Masters = Yan Yu Ping Shen Mister Xue Jian Feng Zi Emperor Yu Mu Chen(Emperor Shi) Emperor Yan (Saint Prince) Limitless Saint (Supreme Way Master) Yu Yanzhe (Three Lives Emperor body) Wan Yao Monarch God Spirit |Friends = Han Man Duan Feng Ba Dao Mu Chen Hou Qing Lin Yuan Fei Ruo Xie Tian Chi Jun Mo Xi Lang Xie Xiao Wu Tian Yun Fei Yang Huang Fu Long |Novel = Chapter 0001 |Manhua = Chapter 0001 |chinese = 林枫|pinyin = lín fēng|Race = Human}}Lin Feng is the protagonist of Peerless Martial God. He is a former member of Lin Clan and a member of Yun Hai Sect. He studied in Celestial Academy. Later he went to eight desolate area and became young master of sword pavilion. He has the legacy inheritance of Emperor Yu. Sword Emperor Wu Tian taught him Wu Tian Sword. Limitless Immortal Saint inheritance in the 3000 way magical powers. Yu Yanzhe was his teacher. God Spirit inheritance with sky world. Synopsis |-|History= Reincarnated from the modern era after a girl and a boy swindled him in his past life and sent him in prison for 8-10 years, on a rainy day, Lin Feng consciousness merged with the cultivator Lin Feng and become one in body and soul, in fact, both souls are mixed together, having memories of his new body, this was after the cultivator Lin Feng got beaten half to death by is cousin. He is around 15 years old at the start of the story. |-|Story= He is the Chi Xie Marquis of Yangzhou City and the winner of the Great Competition of Xue Yue. After winning the Competition of Xue Yue, he is named the Chi Xie King of Dragon Mountain and Ruler of Xue Yue by the Emperor of Dragon Mountain. On the day that he was meant to marry Meng Qing and Duan Xin Ye, he was attacked by Duan Ren Huang, Duan Wu Dao, Duan Wu Ya and some of the influential sects from around Dragon Mountain. As a result, he ended up being possessed by the Nine Evil Swords. Under the possession of the swords, he wipes out the imperial family of Xue Yu along with the Tian Qi cultivators that had accompanied Duan Wu Dao and Duan Wu Ya. Afterwards, while trying to get the swords under control and trying to regain his consciousness, he ends up fighting against a Zun Qi level cultivator and is saved by a soul imprint left on him by Xiao Wu Tian. With his sanity and consciousness regained, along with Tang You You, he decides to head across the continent for the Exploration of the Jade Emperor's Tomb and finds an opportunity in Tian Chi. After successfully qualifying to enter the tomb as part of the Tian Chi contingent, he shows a proficiency in understanding the Demoniac Emperor's scribbles and successfully manages to acquire the Jade Emperor's Palace. In the aftermath of his success, he chases Duan Wu Ya back to the East Sea Dragon Palace, before he's chased into the legendary Death Valley of the Gan Yu region. Upon his return to the Tian Chi Empire, Lin Feng is anointed the leader of Tian Xuan. However he must undergo the Exam of the Snowy Peaks in order to receive the acceptance of the leaders of the Snowy Peaks, during which he breaks through to the first Tian Qi layer. Martial Spirits 'Celestial Fang' *'Celestial Fang - '''Initially referred to as his Snake Spirit, as of chapter 63 has only been recently awakened and can eat/absorb other beasts and grant Lin Feng their incarnations in the form of extra martial spirits. In chapter 232 it transforms into a six-headed dragon. This is the true form of celestial fang which can only be inherited by a direct descendant of the Yue Clan. The spirit is also able to restore Lin Feng's pure Qi after consuming ferocious beasts. In chapter 385 it gains a 7th head and the seventh head is different from the previous 6 heads. The 7th head belongs to the shaman spirit of Wu Zhen who was defeated by Lin Feng. This head allows Lin Feng to make ferocious beasts submit and fall under his control if they are below Lin Feng in cultivation level. In 1050 is revealed that Lin Feng using each dragon head is able to absorb up to 9 different types of spirits and use them as its own. **Illusion Wolf Spirit (former) **Ice Snow Spirit (former) **Purple Dragon Spirit (current/1st head) **Shaman Spirit385 (current/2nd head) **Silver Wings Spirit1010 (current/3rd head) **Shadow Spirit1050 (current/4rt head) **Demonic Dark Dragon *'Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit - Or version 2, is the result of Lin Feng fusing his "Celestial Fang" with Great Yin Dragon (v2). *'Version 3 - '''His "Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit" fuses with his soul and body. 'Celestial Spirit *'First page346 - '''Omniscient perception and the monstrous power of understanding. This manifests physically as black holes for eyes. *'Second page (Warlord's Sword)346 - Understanding of the sword with extremely high mastery that enables his understanding of the sword to deepen with every experience of the sword he has. *'Third page (Grim Fire)346 - '''The power of a black lotus, burning and corroding everything in it's path, using pure Qi as the power source to produce a terrifing black fire. *'Fourth page (Empty Space)851 - 'An empty space as a black hole that absorb any kind of Qi that is contained in a treasure and draw out its qualities, making Ling Feng able to use that Qi as his own, keeping it's properties and qualities without having to take out the treasure. It overwrites each time a different Qi is absorbed and not all treasures are compatible, like in the case of the Jade Emperor's Heart Imperial Qi. After some experimentation, he noticed that he is able to store any object and record holy marks inside the book, to maximize his perception of what is recorded, and study it any time he wants, making him a comparison to a super notebook. *'Own World - '''This page of book gives Lin Feng his own dimension, where he is the absolute God. Lin Feng is able to trap enemy inside, blocking their powers. With time Own World develops into real world. It contains billions of people and even Lin Feng's whole family comes to live in his "Own World". Abilities |-|Cultivation= |-|Body Cultivation= '''Saint Body *Lin Feng obtains a Saint Body. Becoming literally invulnerable to attacks of anyone below saint king. 9 Herukas Body Cultivation |-|Scriptures= Emperor Level (Every emperor scripture is worth a fortune) *'Devil Day Tribulation' (Extreme Cultivation technique, each level has 9 layers, each layer a force falls from heaven, kill ordinary cultivator) *'Devil Desintegration' (Body quenching, this technique destroys human body on cellular level, if survives becomes insanely powerful 9 attempts per level) *'Dream Force' (This scripture allows to cultivate in your dream while sleeping and to sleep for months) *'Heavenly Evolution' (Boosts brain, talent, and calculation abilities. This scripture is a gift from Emperor Yan to Lin Feng) |-|Techniques= *'Nine Heavenly Waves' (Attack/Defence) *'Eight Strikes of Desolation' (Attack) *'Sword of Nirvana' (Attack) *'Sword Unsheathing' (Attack) *'Moonlight Feather' (Agility) *'Roaring Thunder' (Attack) *'Deadly Cross Shadow' (Attack) *'Sword of Rising Sun' (Attack)by Lin Feng *'Sword of Scorching Sun' (Attack)by Lin Feng *'Sword of the Setting Sun' (Attack)by Lin Feng229 *'Nine Sun Skill '(Attack) *'Supreme Way of Death' (Attack) **Any enemy dies by Lin Feng's glance. Lin Feng acquires this ability by murdering 100.000+ martial emperors creating an endless mountain of dead bodies. *'Supreme Way of Life' (Support) **Lin Feng's ability to heal any disease and trauma, even recover from death. *'Wu Tian Nether Sword' (Attack) **Special sword that destroys the mind of his enemy, piercing their Divine Palace. *'Artisan Way Master' (Attack/Support) **Lin Feng is strongest Way Master in the world, creating Holy "saint" marks capable of mass murder or mass healing. *'Indestructible Golden Body '(Body Strengthening Skill) *'Nine Skies '(Agility) *'Nine Days Wind Qi '(Agility) *'Wind Walk' (Agility) *'Nine Dragon Palace' (Formation) *'Xiao Yao Step Technique '(Agility) *'Three Lives Skill' (Soul) *'Godly Awareness Palace' (Attack/Defence) *'Bestial Desolate Awareness' (Attack) *'Empty Space Finger' (Attack) *'Empty Space Bestial Illusion Technique' (Attack) *'Gigantic Demon Hand' (Attack) *'Great Celestial Demonic Skill' (Attack) *'Demon Fury' (Attack) *'Insane Demon' (Attack) *'Thousand Demons, Thousand Claws' (Attack) *'Demon Destruction' (Attack) *'Surplus Souls '(Soul) ** Before being able to learn how to use Surplus Souls, a person has to first comprehend the soul and how it functioned. It would enable him to have a clear and distinct perception of the existence of his soul. It would enable him to pierce through the mysteries of the soul. He would be able to transfer his thoughts directly into his soul. **The second step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the spirit movement, it was about comprehending the soul on a much higher level, it was about being able to control the soul and move it to your will, otherwise it wouldn’t be possible to use the surplus soul and it would be useless. **The third step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the incomplete soul, it was the most critical step. This step was different from the two others. The incomplete soul was the main part of the technique which made it so powerful. This step was extremely important. While practising cultivation, the soul would separate into many surplus souls, one or two, but a strong cultivator could obtain a hundred or a thousand surplus souls. The most terrifying cultivators who existed could obtain billions of surplus souls to an almost endless number. The strength of the soul was as vast and powerful as the universe. **"Surplus soul allows the user to make small fragments of his soul detach from the real soul. These fragments can be controlled at will and can even be infused with the spirit at will. Lin Feng can fuse the surplus souls with his purple dragon spirit to be able to control the dragon." Equipment *'Flexible Sword' (Former) *'Long Sword' *'Jar of Profound Medicine' *'Saint Armament' *'Nine Evil Swords'369 *'Blood-Thirsty Sword (Physical) '623 *'Blood-Thirsty Sword (Intent)'625 *'Sealed-Evil Stone Plate'732 **The stone tablet was a stone which came from ancient ages and could seal evil deities. Rumors said that the stone tablet used to be one but it had then be broken into four or five pieces.(one piece helps seal evil swords) *'Jade Emperor's Heart'815 *'Tian Xuan Stone' *'Tian Ji Sword' *'Yang Clan Space Boat' *'Yang Clan Space Flag' Subordinates *Celestial Sword Unit: Unit formed with the purpose of protecting Duan Xin Ye within the Chi Xie Troops **Han Man **Po Jun **Former Members of the Yun Hai Sect bought at the slave auction **Ba Dao *Chi Xie Troops **Liu Cang Lan **Ren Qing Kuang **Feng Yu Han **Jiu Chi Xie **Lei Qing Tian *Mister Huo *Mister Chi *Yi Xue *Lan Jaio *Qiong Qi Gallery Lin_Feng_and_Meng_Qing.jpeg|Lin Feng with Meng Qing Lin_Feng_and_Meng_Qing_(Beast).jpg|Lin Feng with Meng Qing in her beast form Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lin Clan Category:Yun Hai Sect Category:Chi Xie Troops Category:Xue Yue